


Call My Name

by autumnyte



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnyte/pseuds/autumnyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for the following prompt on the DA Kink Meme:</p><p><i>Anders and M!Hawke are close friends who are both secretly attracted to one another but are afraid to say anything because they dont want to lose their friendship. M!Hawke catches Anders pleasuring himself and is shocked and overjoyed when hearing Anders moans his name.</i></p><p><i>He immediately surprises Anders.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Call My Name

Hawke strode through Darktown with a smile on his face and a spring in his step that were ill-befitting the vile surroundings. This was because he wasn't paying attention to the filth that lined the streets, nor the foul stench that permeated the air. His mind was focused on one thing and one thing only: seeing Anders.

Lately, he had done little besides think of Anders. He fantasized about him almost constantly, to the point of distraction. Stealthy glances and shy, sidelong smiles directed at the mage during battle had caused Hawke to be knocked off his feet by an opponent more than a few times. The attraction he felt was so overpowering that he couldn't help himself.

Yet, despite the intensity of his desire, Hawke had no plans to act upon it. His friendship with Anders was too important, meant too much to risk damaging with romantic overtures, particularly when he suspected such advances would end in rejection. Although there had been plenty of flirting between them over the years, Anders was such a natural-born flirt that Hawke had taken care not to read any special significance into those interactions. And beyond exchanging a bit of light-hearted banter on the subject, Anders had never given Hawke the slightest indication that he wanted to be anything more than friends. 

So, Hawke had resigned himself to settling for friendship, seizing any opportunity he could just to spend time with Anders. Which is why he was grateful that Mistress Selby had presented him with the chance to frame a particularly nasty templar. It was exactly the sort of job Anders enjoyed and a perfect excuse to be near him. Hawke had been grinning all the way from the Docks.

When he arrived at the clinic, his heart sank when he found that the lantern was not lit. At this time of the afternoon, that likely meant that Anders was out on errands. Hawke rapped on the door, hopeful that perhaps Anders was just taking a break, but there was no answer. He tried the door knob only to find it locked. 

After debating for a moment, Hawke decided to put his lock-picking skills to use, let himself in and leave a note, in case Anders wanted to meet up with him later. For such an important cause, he reasoned that Anders wouldn't mind the intrusion, so long as Hawke locked up afterward. 

Once inside, he stepped over to Anders's desk, shaking his head fondly as he gazed down at newly inked pages of the manifesto. He had just grabbed a quill and a fresh piece of parchment when he heard a noise of distress resonate from the back corner of the clinic. Straightening automatically at the sound, he listened closely and identified the pained groan as coming from behind the makeshift partition that Anders used to separate his 'room'. 

Concerned, Hawke crossed the room stealthily, not wishing to startle Anders when he was apparently injured or unwell. He peeked around the curtain and was met with a sight so unexpected that he had to bite back a gasp.

Anders was sprawled out on his cot, naked except for a lightweight ivory undertunic that was hitched up around his shoulders. His right fist was wrapped tightly around a thick erection, pumping rhythmically while his left hand teased a hardened nipple. He writhed on the mattress, blond hair loose against the pillow, eyes squeezed shut and head tipped back as he groaned in a combination of pleasure and need. 

Hawke instantly felt a rush of blood to his groin. He knew he should leave at once, knew it was a violation to watch Anders like this. But, realizing he might never get the chance again, he selfishly allowed himself a moment to drink in the tableau before him. And what a sight it was--lean, taut muscles rippling beneath pale, sweat-sheened skin and a light dusting of body hair on Anders's chest that darkened and tapered beneath his navel as it trailed lower. Maker help him, _lower_. Hawke couldn't resist stealing another glance and found his eyes transfixed by the impressive sight of Anders's cock, thick and dark red with arousal, the tip glistening with moisture as Anders rubbed his thumb across it. 

And then, just when Hawke summoned every fibre of self-control he possessed to turn around and walk away, he heard his name.

"Hawke,  _please--_ " Anders moaned as he began to stroke himself faster. "Harder, Hawke, _yes_." 

Hawke stopped in his tracks. His mouth went dry and every nerve in his body was throbbing with want. Before he could think or talk himself out of it, he was moving swiftly to kneel on the dirt floor beside the cot. Anders was still oblivious to his presence, too preoccupied with thrusting into his own fist and grunting Hawke's name with such lust that he made the syllable sound like sex itself. 

Gently, Hawke tucked back a lock of Anders's sandy blond hair, leaned in close and whispered, "Whatever you're imagining, let me do it for you." 

Amber eyes snapped open, wide with shock, and locked on Hawke's gaze. Anders froze, an expression of abject panic on his face. "Hawke, what--?"

"Shh." Hawke climbed onto the edge of the cot and smoothed his fingers across Anders's forehead in an attempt calm him. When he spoke, however, he couldn't hide the rough, raw desire in his voice. "I want to touch you. May I?"

Anders inhaled sharply and his eyes rolled back at the request, but he shook his head. "We shouldn't. Not like this. There are... too many things that need to be said." 

Hawke cringed at the refusal, wondering for a moment whether he'd made a serious misstep. Fantasizing was one thing, but maybe Anders wasn't interested in reality. Still, he couldn't help noticing that Anders remained flushed, panting and squirming on the bed. His arousal hadn't faltered in the slightest, and there was a yearning in his eyes that seemed to contradict his words. 

"Please," Hawke begged, past the point of caring how desperate he sounded, "I've wanted this for so long."

"Maker, so have I," Anders breathed. He swallowed hard, then took Hawke's hand and guided it down toward his cock. 

Hawke wrapped his trembling fingers around the base and gave a tentative pull, studying Anders for a reaction. When Anders groaned and arched into his touch, Hawke tightened his grip and began jerking him in earnest, mimicking the pace he'd seen Anders use on himself. Anders held his gaze steady on Hawke, a look of desire tinged with adoration. 

"Tell me what you were thinking about before," Hawke directed, his voice low and husky as he leaned close, hovering inches from Anders's face. "What was I doing to you?" 

"You were sucking... and then... you were... I was..." Anders babbled, trailing off to throw his head back with an ecstatic moan. 

Seeing Anders reduced to a jabbering mess was more of a turn-on than anything Hawke could have imagined. He had never been so hard in his entire life.

"I could take you into my mouth right now. Do you want that?" Hawke offered, not sure how he was hoping Anders would answer. Although he wanted to taste him, he was quite enjoying the current view. 

"Not now," Anders managed between jagged breaths. "Want... to see your face."

Hawke smiled and pumped his hand faster, twisting his wrist with each upstroke and using his thumb to rub circles over the tip.

"After I sucked you, what happened next?" Hawke prodded, shifting his position as his own hardness began to strain uncomfortably against his trousers. "Did you let me take you? Was I inside of you?"

"Y-yes," Anders stammered, bucking wildly into Hawke's fist. 

"Maker, Anders. Do you have any idea how often I've dreamed of you like this, how badly I've wanted--?"

"Hawke, I--I'm not going to last," Anders warned. 

"No need to hold back," Hawke urged, staring intently into Anders's amber eyes. "Come for me." 

Just a few more strokes and Anders was shuddering in pleasure, Hawke's name falling from his lips with a choked whisper as he climaxed gloriously, his warm release pulsing into Hawke's hand. Hawke felt a thrill of satisfaction wash over him. He brought his hand to his mouth and licked it clean as Anders watched on, his expression glazing over with lust once more.

"Come here," Anders said tenderly, pulling Hawke closer. Hawke suddenly remembered they hadn't even shared a kiss yet. Their lips met passionately, tongues tangling as the taste of Anders passed between them. It was electric, hungry, and sweet, the most wonderful first kiss Hawke had ever experienced with anyone. They broke apart after a few moments, breathless from the intensity of it all. 

"I never knew," Hawke murmured, lovingly brushing a hair back from Anders's forehead. "I didn't think you felt the same way." 

"I've been trying hard to resist," Anders confessed, a glimmer of guilt flashing across his face. "And now we've gone about this backward."

"What do you mean?" Hawke asked, confused and a bit taken aback. "Why would you want to resist?"

"Because this isn't fair to you." Anders sighed and shook his head. "I can't give you a normal life. If you're with me, we'll be hunted, hated. The whole world will be against us." 

"How is that any different from the life I've always led?" Hawke shrugged, his lips curving in an affectionate smirk. "Why would you even think I wanted 'normal'? I want to be with you, Anders, whatever that entails."

Anders cupped Hawke's face in his hands and pulled him back for another kiss. Hawke melted into it, running his fingers through Anders's hair and pressing their bodies together. When Anders finally pulled away, there were no more conflicted emotions evident in his expression, only a playful smile.

"It's my turn now. What do  _you_  think about when you pleasure yourself?" Anders asked seductively, reaching down to rub Hawke's erection through the heavy fabric of his pants.

"You," Hawke answered, a low whimper escaping his throat at the contact. "Always you." 

"Good to know. Let's get you out of that armor and you can tell me all about it. In as much detail as you fancy."


End file.
